


Size Queen

by analog_romeo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Messy, Multi, Princess Marco Diaz, some form of cuckold-type of fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: Princess Marco gets attacked by monsters.





	Size Queen

The Princess cordially knocked upon the door of Prince Lucitor’s chariot. 

“Whoa,” Tom said, taken aback as he opened the door and welcomed Marco in. “I didn’t expect you to show up dressed as Princess Turdina.”

Marco grimaced at the name but didn’t let his demeanor fade.

“So what’s the occasion?”

“There is no occasion, I just like the dress.”

Tom smirked. “Or maybe you like how popular ‘Princess Marco’ is,”

A rosy blush tinted Marco’s cheeks. “Well, maybe I do,” he stammered defensively. “But I like the dress too.”

“Fair enough,” Tom shrugged, leaning back into the sofa. Marco sat down next to him and Tom wrapped him up in a hug. “So what does Princess want?”

His flush deepened. “I-I--”

Tom pulled Marco up onto his lap. “Remember how I told you to be thinking about things you wanna try?” Marco nodded shyly. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he said in a low, hushed voice. “What’s your biggest fantasy? It can be _anything._ I’ll make it happen,”

Marco shivered. He could feel the reverberation in Tom pressing against the seat of his dress. “Anything?”

“Anything,” he said, pulling him in tighter.

He swallowed hard, trying to swallow with it the shame and fear that came with baring his deepest secrets out loud. He’d been naked in front of Tom several times before, how could _this_ be so difficult?

“I-I’ve been wanting to…” he trailed off, his nerves making his stomach tighten. He was thankful he didn’t have to make eye contact. “I kinda wanna recreate something I’ve seen in porn,”

“Okay,” Tom replied, completely unfazed. “What is it?”

“Uh, you know,” he nervously laughed off, voice lilting, “gangbang stuff?”

“Oh,” Tom mischievously remarked. “Wow, Princess, I didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff,” he said, the smirk never leaving his voice.

“I didn’t know you’d take it so casually,”

“Marco, I’m the prince of the underworld, I’ve seen and done some shit. This is nothing,”

Marco sighed in relief. “So this is something you’d wanna do?” He could still feel the demon’s erection pressing against him.

“Mhm,” he chuckled. “When would you want to?”

Testing his luck, Marco suggested, “Now?”

Tom giggled at his eagerness. “Do you have any preference as to _who_ you’d wanna do this with?”

Marco’s face prickled with sweat. “Uhh… I don’t know, actually,”

The demon shrugged. “I have some friends I can call. But first, we should get you warmed up,”

Marco felt his own loins stir, but his dress lacked the hoopskirt to conceal it. Before he got a chance to agree, his boyfriend lifted him up in his arms and stood the two of them up.

“Can I lift up your dress, Princess?”

His erection pulsed and he nodded desperately. Tom laughed as he pulled the skirt of Marco’s dress up, revealing lacy white panties that barely fit over his straining cock and little bubble butt.

“Ooh, where did you get these?”

The other boy went blank in horror, too panic-stricken to answer honestly or even think up a good lie.

“Because I think I’ve seen these before, and I’m almost positive they’re the same ones I’m thinking of.” Tom took Marco’s silence as a sufficient enough answer. He inched his way close to the darker boy’s neck. “Did you steal these from Star?”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “I--um--”

“Because I think you did,” he sang.

“I wasn’t thinking--”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be jealous,” he assured, snaking his palm to the front of Marco’s panties. “I’m just trying to get a reaction out of _this,”_ which he did, as it jerked in his hand. “What part of this is turning you on, Marco? Is it me? Or is it Star? Or is it _both?”_

His breathing hitched. “I don’t like Star like that anymore,”

“I think you do,” he breathed lowly, softly stroking his boyfriend. Marco whimpered. “Here you are, in a dress, begging your boyfriend to invite other men over to fuck you, and you’re still hard over a girl you used to like?” The words came off his forked tongue like venom. “That’s awfully naughty, Princess,”

Marco felt like he was going to cum already, but he didn’t want to stain Star’s underwear. Something about the fact that she’d worn them, and how tight they wrapped around him set his nerves on fire. But now knowing Tom had seen her in these panties, probably even _fucked her_ in these panties, added a new feeling into the mix. Was it jealousy? Marco wasn’t even sure himself. He just knew he felt sick to his stomach but he was still hard as a rock.

“Fuck me like you fucked Star.”

Tom froze. Then he smirked. “Somebody’s jealous,”

Marco’s face burned. “Yep, I am,” he snapped. “Now fuck me like you fucked Star.”

Without a second thought, Tom yanked the panties down to Marco’s ankles. “Are you sure?” he asked, “because Star never needed prep before I went in,”

Suddenly his mouth went dry.

“I can still use lube, since you can’t get wet.”

Marco didn’t want to turn back now, so he bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Tom dropped down to the floor and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s ass. Marco squirmed as the demon’s forked tongue rimmed him. Finally he pulled back, and said, “Get on the floor and prop yourself on your knees. I’ll be right back.”

He came back with his phone and a bottle of lube. He set his phone on the floor next to him, dropped his pants, and lubed himself up.

“You ready, Princess?”

Marco’s hole tightened reflexively, but he took a deep breath and relaxed, then nodded. Tom slicked up three of his fingers and pushed them in and out just to make his hole wet. Marco bit down on his lip and yelped.

“That’s all the prep you get.” Tom lined himself up with Marco, who let every muscle in his body go limp. He keened in the back of his throat when Tom pushed in. He stayed there for a minute, letting Marco get used to him. Tears pricked at Marco’s eyes and started to involuntarily stream down his face, streaking his eyeliner. “You okay, Marco?”

He sniffled and wiped at his nose. Mustering up whatever strength he had, he weakly moaned, “Fuck me like you fucked Star.”

“You feel better than Star,” he reassured, reaching forward to stroke his hair. “So much tighter, so much warmer. And so much prettier,”

Marco giggled through his tears, and Tom started to move. The pain resurfaced, but he was starting to get hard again. He arched his back for his boyfriend.

“That’s it, Princess,”

The mixture of sickness and arousal came back. He wondered how many times Star heard those same words.

He let Tom fuck him until the pain started to dull, then he started to press back for more. Tom let his thrusts push deeper, grabbing his phone and starting to dial.

“Hey man,” Tom greeted the person on the other line. “You’ll never guess what - I have Princess Marco with me, and she’s letting me hit it. You want in on this?” He laughed at whatever the other person said. “Yeah, bring some friends along, too,”

Marco pressed his face into the carpet. The bigger part of him would be in disbelief that any of this was actually happening, that Tom would be on the phone, perfectly well-spoken while pounding him--but he was too caught up in the sluttier, needier part of himself to care.

Tom set his phone back down and gripped Marco’s hips. “I’m gonna keep fucking you until they get here, and you don’t get to cum until everyone is done with you.” Marco moaned underneath him.

“What about--” he mumbled between thrusts, “--when they--find out--I’m not--a girl--”

Laughing, Tom reassured, “I don’t think they’ll be telling anyone. They’re gonna be getting a piece of the princess who started a revolution--they’ll wanna brag about it, and I doubt they want anyone thinking they’re gay,”

All Marco could reply with was _“mmph.”_

Twenty minutes passed before there was finally a pounding on the door. Marco sobbed from overstimulation, and he was barely getting started. Part of him wanted to ask Tom, “Why aren’t you cumming?” but he was too busy trying to keep himself together to form coherent sentences.

Tom pulled out slow, eliciting a whine from his boyfriend. He tucked himself away to go answer the door, leaving Marco half-naked and fucked open on the floor.

“Come on in, fellas, make yourselves comfortable.”

Everyone circled around Princess Marco, gaping ass in the air. He looked up, makeup smearing his face. He was surrounded by monsters--Tom’s friends. His stomach pooled with fear and excitement, his mind racing. All the monsters were bigger than Tom--he wondered how much bigger their cocks would be. His hole throbbed, but it was already stretched out.

“Which one of you wants to go first?” Tom offered.

A goat monster was the first to step up, positioning himself behind Marco before slightly recoiling. He took one look at the cock and balls dangling between the Princess’s legs and hesitated slightly, but shrugged it off and pushed in deep. Marco’s face strained and he bit down hard, more tears running down his cheeks. This guy was definitely bigger than Tom, and wasn’t gentle either.

It only took a couple minutes for the pain to dull this time, and soon the concept of being used was starting to turn Marco on again. He pushed back and let the stranger fuck him.

His stomach was filling with butterflies. He loved hearing the sounds the monster made as he got closer to the edge, the way he fell apart inside him. Marco giggled, snot covering his face. The goat beast’s thrusts became shaky and uneven before he blew a load so big it oozed out. He pulled out and Marco threw his head back, feeling confident and horny. “Who wants me next?”

A lizardman eagerly took the goatman’s place and didn’t hesitate before pushing in. He was even bigger, and Marco balled his fists in pain, but his erection strained against his smooth stomach. He looked back to get a better glimpse of the monster fucking him, and practically moaned in ecstasy. He was ripped, and had rows of sharp teeth. Tom’s eyes glowed red as he picked up on how Marco practically had hearts floating around his head. His envy didn’t seethe that deep though, because he knew he’d be getting a turn.

Marco was dripping and flush with desire after the lizard was done with him, pooling cum in his ass and all over the floor. Another reptilian came to take his place, and Marco had to contain himself. He was already dripping, and couldn’t fathom not cumming for another five rounds. _Especially_ not when all of Tom’s friends were so hot.

The sessions started to blur together, and time stopped existing. Marco sprawled out and gripped at the carpet. Every time he got cummed in, it leaked from his ass and collected in a huge mess in the floor. His legs were shaking as he was fucked senseless by stranger after stranger. He felt like a whore and he _loved_ it. He hadn’t even touched his dick and he felt seconds away from cumming, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until Tom said so.

The final monster took his turn, a faceless creature with multiple arms. He immediately went in and started pounding the boy, fast, deep, and rough. Marco’s cock twitched and the waiting he’d done finally burst forth in the form of sobs. Desperate, messy, needy sobs.

Marco started rutting against the air. “Tom,” he whined, “can I cum please?”

“What did I say, Princess?”

Another sob rocked his chest. _”Please,_ Tom, _please,”_

Tom crossed his arms and shook his head. “Not until I finish fucking you,” he said firmly.

The faceless monster finished inside him and pulled out, cum spilling from Marco’s gaping ass. Tom strided over to his Princess, taking his place inside of him back. “What a good girl,” he cooed, stroking his hair as he slid back into Marco. It was less of a push this time, and there was no resistance from Marco. In fact, he started riding his boyfriend, singing sweet sounds in time with his thrusts. Tom’s gentle stroking turned to pulling on Marco’s hair, who let his head fall back.

“Can I cum now, please?”

Tom got himself close, and wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s aching cock. “Cum for me, Princess,”

There was zero lapse, and Marco came in a whimpering, shuddering mess. He was still crying after he settled back down and Tom came inside his abused hole. He pressed a gentle kiss to his ass after pulling out, and lifted him to his feet. Marco had trouble balancing, so he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Was that as good as you dreamt it would be?”

The skirt of his dress fell back down over him, panties still at his ankles. “Yes,” he sighed, and Tom pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
